


One Summer Day

by as_with_a_sunbeam



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 1794, Dancing, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Philadelphia, Philadelphia Museum, Summer, marbles, piano playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_with_a_sunbeam/pseuds/as_with_a_sunbeam
Summary: On a hot, rainy summer day, Hamilton finds his daughter bereft of other company and determines to spend some quality time with her. An adventure to the Philadelphia Museum, a sweet shop, and several hours of singing, dancing, and playing follow.Just some sweet, fluffy father-daughter bonding for your Father's Day enjoyment.





	One Summer Day

Hamilton flipped through the morning paper somewhat lethargically. The words on the page kept blurring together. He closed his eyes for a moment and reached for the cup of coffee on the table. Eliza’s letter telling him baby John was out of danger had eased him greatly, but the heat and continued anxiety for his wife and baby conspired to make sleep difficult last night. The air was still hot and humid this morning, doing little to aid his focus. He’d forgone his jacket entirely this morning and rolled his shirtsleeves up when he’d sat at the table. Even so, he could feel sweat beading on his brow.

Footsteps on the wooden floor had him looking up to see Angelica coming to the breakfast table. She wore a light-weight white dress appropriate for the late summer heat, and one of the maids had drawn her dark curls back with a pink ribbon. She came up to his chair and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled. “Good morning, my little angel.”

“Morning, Papa,” she replied apathetically, sliding into her own seat.

He frowned at her lackluster greeting. “Are you feeling well, sweetheart?”

She nodded and reached for a bread roll. He studied her a moment longer and perceived no reason to doubt her, so he turned his attention back to the paper until he heard her heave a great sigh. His eyes snapped back to his daughter.

“What’s wrong?” he pressed, placing his paper down on the table.

She looked at him with a mournful expression. “It’s raining.”

He nearly laughed, but managed to hold it in. “I saw. Hopefully the rain will break this terrible heat we’ve been enduring.”

“Philip and Alex went back to school yesterday, Fanny is visiting Mrs. Morris, and it’s raining.” All those statements were factually true, but he struggled to reason out why she was reciting them. She sighed again. “I have no one to play with.”

Ah. He considered for a moment. As it was Saturday, he wasn’t expected at the Treasury office, but he did have work to do this morning. Still, he could schedule in some time with his little girl, he reasoned.   

“Perhaps we could spend some time together today,” he suggested.

Her brow furrowed lightly. “Don’t you have to work?”

“Well, I do have some things I need to do at my desk this morning. But you could sit in my office with me while you study or work on your embroidery. After that, we can do whatever you like.”

“Really?” Her dark eyes lit up with wary delight.

“Really,” he assured her.

She bit her lip, considering. “You could help me with my French lessons,” she suggested, clearly seeking his approval with this first request.

“Whatever you like, my darling girl,” he promised.

“Could we play the piano?”

“Of course.”

“And play marbles?”

“If you wish.”

“You could watch the new dance I learned.”

“I’d love that.”

She grinned, and dug into her breakfast with a new enthusiasm. He began to read his paper once more as he picked at some of the fruit on his plate. Still having difficulty focusing, he found himself glancing over the top at his daughter. The watermelon pieces disappeared rapidly from her plate, he noted with a smile.

When Angelica had finished her breakfast, he asked, “Have you finished all the work your tutor assigned?”

She nodded, her curls bouncing in their pony tail. “Yes, Papa.”

“Mama wants you to practice your needlework, then,” he directed, repeating the instructions Eliza had included in her last letter.

He laughed quietly as he watched her scurry away from the table to fetch her sewing, bounding back into the dining room in record time. Pushing away from the table, he motioned for her to follow him into his office. He settled in at his desk and looked back to see Angelica tucking her feet under her in the big armchair across the room. Her tongue poked out between her teeth as she focused on the needlework before her. With a sigh of his own, he set to his work.

Over two hours passed before he heard his active nine-year-old begin fidgeting in her seat. He smirked as he finished the letter he was writing, casting his eye over the rest of the papers on his desk. All the most pressing matters seemed to have been handled, he noted, thumbing through the stack beside him. A printed newsletter sat on the bottom, and he paused, reading over the heading.

He turned in his seat and announced, “I have an idea.”

Angelica sat up eagerly in the armchair.

“How would you like to visit Mr. Peale’s Museum?” He’d been a supporter of the Philadelphia Museum for several years, even serving on the board two years ago, but he’d yet to bring Angelica along for a visit. Despite his yearly subscription, even he had not been since it had reopened in its new location closer to the State House.

Angelica’s eyes lit up at the prospect. Philip had clearly shared details of an earlier visit with his beloved little sister, because she immediately began chattering about all the creatures she wanted to see. “We need to see the panthers, Papa. And President Washington’s Chinese pheasants. And the fish in the pond. And the cranes.”

“We’ll see all of them,” he assured her. “Do you know they have a yard outside with a live eagle?”

Her eyes grew to the size of saucers. “Can we go now, Papa?”

“I’ll call for the coach,” he agreed.

When he stood, Angelica surged forward and wrapped him in a tight hug.

He ran upstairs to put on a jacket and cravat, then had one of the servants bring the coach around and walk them out under an umbrella. Angelica bounced in her seat the whole way. Seeing her uncontainable excitement made him regret not thinking to bring her sooner.

The coach stopped outside the entrance to the hall of the American Philosophical Society, where Peale had rented the upstairs rooms for his expanded museum. A sign out front indicated the menagerie of live creatures could be found around the back of the building. Angelica spotted it immediately and asked, “Can we see the eagle first?”

A steady drizzle persisted in the muggy August air. He frowned and suggested, “Why don’t we go inside first, and see if the rain lets up so we can enjoy the animals longer.”

A flash of disappointment crossed his daughter’s face, but disappeared quickly when the entered the grand hall. Much of Philadelphia society seemed to have had the same idea to visit the museum today; crowds of ladies and gentlemen filled the space, the excited chatter of children echoing around them. He took Angelica’s hand and guided her to the ticket booth, where he gave his name and a shilling to cover Angelica’s ticket.

“We hope you have an enjoyable visit, Mr. Secretary,” the gentleman behind the counter wished.

He nodded his thanks and lead Angelica to the staircase and up to the second floor where the animal exhibits were housed. She was bouncing on her toes again, her head whipping rapidly from side to side as she took in the excitement around her. When they reached the long exhibit hall, Angelica halted, staring up in wonder.

Peale had suspended stuffed birds of all kinds in the air, positioned as if in flight. Hamilton guided her to the side a bit so families behind them had space to pass, smiling down at her delighted expression as she took in the scenery. After a long moment, Angelica clasped his hand and tugged him forward towards the glass encased exhibits along the walls.

“What’s this one?” she asked breathlessly, her nose nearly pressed against the glass of one window.

He found a plaque nearby that identified the stuffed creature as a pelican. “They scoop prey up from the water in their long beaks, and then drain the water before they swallow,” he read aloud.

Angelica’s head bobbed as she stared.

She turned around and gasped. “Look, Papa,” she exclaimed, tugging him over to a preserved grizzly bear standing on its hind legs, towering over the surrounding crowds. She pushed past a group of gaping children to examine the creature more closely.

“Have you seen the live one outside?” a little boy standing nearby queried.

“There’s a live one?” she gasped.

“Two,” the boy confirmed with a grin.

She turned back towards her father and begged, “Can we go outside and see, Papa? Please?”

He laughed. “We will, my darling girl, I promise. Why don’t we finish up inside first, though, hmm?”

She sighed in agreement, turning back to examine the stuffed bear more closely. When she had studied the creature to her satisfaction, she took his hand again and moved back to the walls to see the rest of the creatures. At the end of the hall stood a mound of grass covered earth and an artificial pond, surrounded by lizards, turtles, and frogs. Inside the pond were stuffed fish of all colors and varieties. Angelica released his hand and crouched down to examine a turtle more closely.

He paced over to look at the birds standing on the mound, and noticed the Chinese pheasants President Washington had donated some years ago. The birds had been a gift from Lafayette to Washington when they were alive, and the President had donated them upon their death to Peale to be preserved and enjoyed by the public. He smiled fondly as he thought of his old, dear friend.

“Angelica,” he called. She looked up and hurried to his side as he pointed out the pheasants.

“Were they really from Monsieur Lafayette?”

He nodded his confirmation.

“Mr. Secretary,” a voice called from the crowd. He turned to see Charles Willson Peale himself fighting through the masses of people to approach him. “I didn’t know to expect you today, or I would have greeted you when you arrived.”

“This was a rather spontaneous visit,” he replied, bowing respectfully in greeting. “My daughter was anxious to see your curiosities. She loves wild animals, and holds a special fondness for birds.”

“Have you seen our eagle, yet, Miss Hamilton?” Peale asked, bowing to Angelica.

She shook her head. “Papa said he wanted to wait for the rain to stop,” she sighed.

Peale laughed. “I see.” He turned his attention back to Hamilton. “Might I show you around our expanded space, Mr. Secretary? We have some new additions you wouldn’t have seen before. And perhaps we could visit the back room so Miss Hamilton can see our latest acquisitions not yet out for public view.”

Angelica grinned at the offer.

“Thank you, sir,” he nodded.

Peale took them around on a private tour, pausing for Angelica to marvel at the tiger and the panthers on display. When they had completed the circuit of the room, he took them back into the private offices to see several more animals in the process of being mounted to go out on public display.

Just as they were finishing, Angelica glanced at one of the windows and noted happily, “It’s stopped raining, Papa.”

“So it has,” he agreed, looking out the window see that the sun was peeking out from behind the thick cloud cover.

“I’d lay odds that there’s a rainbow about somewhere,” Peale added.

Excitement was coming off of his daughter in waves. “All right. Let’s go outside.”

Angelica let out a yip, which made him laugh. He turned to Peale and shook his hand warmly. “Thank you for the tour.” 

“Anytime, Mr. Secretary,” Peale assured.

He and Angelica made their way outside to the menagerie. A monkey, two grizzly bears, and the American bald eagle were all on display. Angelica threaded her way through the crowds to get close to the eagle, where she stood for a long time simply admiring the creature. Glancing up, he noticed that indeed a vibrant rainbow had formed between the dark clouds and the struggling sun. He tapped Angelica’s shoulder and pointed up at it, pulling her against him in a hug as she beamed up at the bright colors. She turned to embrace him fully, and he bent down to kiss the crown of her head.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” he asked, petting her curls lightly.

She nodded against him.

“Are you ready to go?”

She looked up at him and nodded again.

He took her hand and moved away from the crowds down the path to the front of the building, where their coach was waiting. Before climbing inside, however, he noticed a sweet shop across the road. “Would you like to stop for sweets?” he offered, pointing the shop out to his daughter.

“Yes,” she said decisively, practically skipping across the road with him.

A little bell jingled overhead as they pushed inside. For a penny, he purchased a little bag which Angelica took around to fill with brightly wrapped chocolates, candied cherries, and a host of other delights. They settled back into the coach to go home, and Angelica unwrapped a chocolate, glancing at him warily.

He was sure Eliza would say something about spoiling her dinner were she here, but he decided this was as good a day as any to do so. Rather than stopping her, he leaned forward and asked, “Might I have a candied cherry?”

She grinned and dug around the bag to find one for him.

Arriving back home, he immediately pulled off his jacket and cravat, rolling his sleeves up once more to cool off. They sat down for a light meal, then moved into the parlor to practice at the piano for a while. Abandoning any serious pieces, they played several lively duets and sang loudly, often breaking off in giggles.

“What shall we do next?” he asked, when Angelica seemed to tire of the piano.

“Marbles,” she decided.

“Marbles it is,” he nodded. “Why don’t you go fetch them.”

He stood and dug around in one of the drawers for a piece of chalk. This was typically a game the children played outside, but the ground was still far too wet. He got down on his knees and drew a large circle around himself in the middle of the parlor, making a mental note to apologize profusely to the maid who would need to scrub out the line. Angelica looked both shocked and delighted when she returned to see the circle drawn on the wood floor.

“Ready?” he asked, moving out of the circle and motioning for Angelica to dump the marbles inside. He let her go first, watching fondly as she carefully lined up a shot.

She beat him soundly at each of the three rounds they played. After the last, she sat back on her haunches and asked, “May I show you the new dance I learned, Papa?”

“Yes, of course,” he agreed. He gratefully stood from his hunched position on the floor and sat on the sofa while Angelica demonstrated the latest steps she’d mastered in her dance lessons.

“Very well done,” he praised, applauding softly when she’d finished. He stood and offered, “Would you like me to show you a new dance?”

She bobbed her head excitedly.

He bowed low, as he would to any lady from whom he was requesting a dance. “Might I have the honor, Miss Hamilton?”

She took his hand and nodded primly, then giggled.

“If you would be so good as to step up onto my feet,” he invited.

She giggled harder. “That’s not how you dance, Papa.”

“Ah, I disagree. It is the best way to learn to dance.”

Still looking somewhat skeptical, she placed her little feet on top of his, and he held her around the waist to keep her balanced as he began to demonstrate the steps to one of his favorite dances. She picked up the steps quickly, and they began to dance more properly. Her whole face radiated joy as he spun her around at the end, her dark curls bouncing. She looked just like a tiny version of her mother, he thought, spinning her around again for good measure.

As night fell, the excitement of the day began to catch up with both of them. He settled back on the sofa after a light supper and suggested, “Why don’t you select a story for me to read aloud?”

Angelica did so, bringing him a book and curling up beside him on the sofa as he began to read her selection aloud. At the end of the first chapter, he glanced down to see her dozing against his shoulder. He pressed a kiss against her head to rouse her.

She blinked up at him sleepily, and he told her, “You should go get ready for bed now, sweetheart. I’ll come up to say goodnight when your ready.”

She reached her thin little arm around to embrace him. “That was the best day ever, Papa,” she declared.

“The best day ever?” he repeated softly with a fond smile.

She nodded decisively. “The best day ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick Hamilton and Angelica piece in honor of Father's Day, and as a long overdue answer to a request by Hermione Baggins for more Hamilton family fun pieces (hope you're still reading and that you enjoyed it!).
> 
> At the end of August 1794, Eliza was still in Albany with their younger boys (John was recovering from a long illness), and Philip and Alexander were sent back to school in Trenton, leaving Hamilton alone with nine-year-old Angelica. I'd been wanting to write something about this period, and ended up combining it with some reading I did on Peale's Museum recently. 
> 
> The Philadelphia Museum was really run by Charles Willson Peale, originally opening as a gallery for his paintings (you may know him as the artist of several Hamilton portraits) and growing rapidly into a museum of natural curiosities. Hamilton served on the board in 1792, and was one of several Founder's to buy an annual subscription for $1 in 1794. Other notable supporters of the museum included George Washington, John Adams, Thomas Jefferson and James Madison. As an interesting historical aside, the museum would later be sold to none other than P.T. Barnum, of Barnum and Bailey's Circus fame. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! As always, your feedback is very much appreciated!


End file.
